Friendship Never Ends
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: What if Mike comes back from a movie set and he brings home a new friend. How does Matt feel about this and how does the Glee Club react.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Matt was waiting for his best friend in the airport. Mike has been in Los Angeles filming a movie. When he told the Glee Club he got the role they were all proud. Matt looked out at the runway waiting for his best friend to come home. Matt sat down remembering the day Mike told glee club

**Flashback**

Everyone was in the choir room waiting for Mike and Matt to get in. Mike came in with his best friend right behind him.

"Ok guys I think are resident choreographer has some news for you" Mr. Shue said

Matt looked at his friend and smiled since he was the first Mike told. Mike smiled at him and everyone

"Well guys as you may know I was in LA for a dance competition, but that turned into something more. I got a role in the new step up movie. So I wanted to thank you guys for being there for me." Mike said

"Guys I have a number that will get us going" Mr Shue said

Everyone smiled at what the song was. Matt took the first song and sat Mike down in front. The New Directions got up and stood behind him

**[Matt (with New Directions):]**

**(Ooo you make me live)**

**Whatever this world can give to me**

**It's you, you're all I see**

**(Ooo you make me live now honey**

**Ooo you make me live)**

**Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had**

**I've been with you such a long time**

**You're my sunshine and I want you to know**

**That my feelings are true**

**I really love you ([New Directions:] Ooo)**

**Oh you're my best friend**

**[New Directions:]**

**Ooo you make me live**

**[Matt:]**

**Ooo I've been wandering round**

**Back to you ([New Directions:] I still come back to you)**

**In rain or shine**

**You've stood by me boy**

**I'm happy at home ([New Directions:] I'm happy, happy at home)**

**You're my best friend**

**[New Directions:]**

**Ooo you make me live**

**[Matt (with New Directions):]**

**Whenever this world is cruel to me**

**I got you to help me forgive ([New Directions:] Ooo)**

**(Ooo you make me live now honey**

**Ooo you make me live)**

**Oh, you're the first one**

**When things turn out bad**

**You know I'll never be lonely**

**You're my only one**

**And I love the things**

**I really love the things that you do ([New Directions:] Ooo)**

**Oh, you're my best friend, ooo**

**[New Directions:]**

**Ooo you make me live ([Blaine:] live, live,live)**

**I'm happy...**

**[Blaine:]**

**You're my best friend ([New Directions:] Aaah!)**

**Oh ([New Directions:] Aaah!)**

**Oooh, you're my best friend**

**([New Directions:] Ooo you make me live, ooo)**

**Ooo, you're my best friend**

**[Blaine with New Directions:]**

**Oh, oh,**

**Oh, oh,**

**Oh, oh, you make me live!**

Mike smiled and hugged his friends. When Mike got home that night after dance and telling his friends he got the part. He smiled and screamed and sang

**Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed. **

**My head's too light to try to set it down. **

**Sleep! Sleep! I couldn't sleep tonight. **

**Not for all the jewels in the crown.**

**I could have danced all night, **

**I could have danced all night, **

**And still have begged for more. **

**I could have spread my wings **

**And done a thousand things I've never done before. **

**I'll never know what made it so exciting.**

**Why all at once my heart took flight. I only know when he **

**Began to dance with me I could have danced, **

**danced, danced all night!**

A few days later, Matt, Mike's parents were with Mike at the airport seeing him off.

"Well my baby boy has grown up and I cant wait to see his big movie debut" Mrs. Chang said smiling

"Yes he has Cristina, and Michael I realized what you meant by dance is a dream not some hobby" Mr. Chang

Mike hugged his parents and saw Matt standing their smiling . Matt walked over to him and smiled.

"Well buddy this is it" Matt said

"Yes it is, and Matt no matter what happens we'll still be friends right" Mike asked

"Yes we will" Matt said hugging his best friend.

"Flight 2346 bound for LA is now boarding"

Mike smiled and hugged his family and best friend for the last time for two months. Matt smiled and went to the window. Mike sat down knowing this was his first time flying. Matt started singing a song that they knew.

**If I should die before I wake **

**It's 'cause you took my breath away **

**Losing you is like living in a world with no air **

**Oh **

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave **

**My heart won't move, it's incomplete **

**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand **

**But how do you expect me **

**to live alone with just me **

**'Cause my world revolves around you **

**It's so hard for me to breathe **

**[Chorus] **

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air **

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air **

**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there **

**It's no air, no air **

**Got me out here in the water so deep **

**Tell me how you gonna be without me **

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe **

**It's no air, no air **

**No air, air - No **

**No air, air - No **

**No air, air - No **

**No air, air **

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew **

**Right off the ground to float to you **

**There's no gravity to hold me down for real **

**But somehow I'm still alive inside **

**You took my breath, but I survived **

**I don't know how, but I don't even care **

**So how do you expect me **

**to live alone with just me **

**'Cause my world revolves around you **

**It's so hard for me to breathe **

**[Chorus] **

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh) **

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No) **

**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there **

**It's no air, no air **

**Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep) **

**Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me) **

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha) **

**It's no air, no air (No - No) **

**No air, air **

**No air, air **

**No air, air **

**No air, air **

**No more **

**It's no air, no air **

**[Chorus x2] **

**No air, air **

**No air, air **

**No air, air **

**No air, air **

**You got me out here in the water so deep **

**Tell me how you gonna be without me **

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe **

**It's no air, no air **

**No Air (No) **

**No Air (No - No) **

**No Air **

**No Air **

**No Air**

Matt left the airport smiling knowing his best friend was having fun.

**Back to Present**

Matt was startled when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey best friend" Mike said

"Mike" Matt screamed

"Hey buddy" Mike said smiling as Matt hugged him to death

"I missed you so much Michael Robert Chang"

"Woah, one how do you know my middle name, two I know you did you wouldn't stop texting me about how much you and the glee club miss me"

"Hey Mike whose your friend" a guy asked

"Chris this is my best friend Matt. Matt this is Chris my friend from set" Mike said

Matt turned around and looked and swore he was being replaced.


	2. Chapter 2

The three friends got to Mckinley and smiled. Mike went into the choir room with Chris and Matt and got a huge surprise.

"Surprise" the glee club saod

"Really guys" Mike said in tears

"you deserved it and whose this guy" Ryder said

"Guys this is my friend and co star Chris" Mike said

"Well congratulations Mike, and welcome Chris, now Blaine I think Blaine has a song prepard for you Mike" Mr. Shue said

Mike smiled and sat down as Blaine got ready and smiled.

**Right right, turn off the lights**

**We gonna lose our minds tonight**

**What's the dealio?**

**I love when it's all too much**

**5 AM turn the radio up**

**Where's the rock and roll?**

**Party crasher, panty snatcha'**

**Call me up if you are gangsta'**

**Don't be fancy, just get dancey**

**Why so serious?**

**So raise your glass if you are wrong**

**In all the right ways**

**All my underdogs, we will never be, never be**

**Anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**

**Won't you come on, and come on, and**

**Raise your glass**

**Just come on and come and**

**Raise Your Glass!**

**Slam slam oh hot damn**

**What part of party don't you understand?**

**Wish you'd just freak out**

**Can't stop coming in hot**

**I should be locked up right on the spot**

**It's so on right now**

**Party crasher, panty snatcha'**

**Call me up if you a gangsta'**

**Don't be fancy, just get dancey**

**Why so serious?**

**Blaine with the Warblers:**

**So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways**

**All my underdogs, we will never be, never be**

**Anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**

**Won't you come on, and come on, and**

**Raise your glass**

**Just come on and come and**

**Raise Your Glass!**

**Just come on and come on and**

**Raise your glass!**

**Just come on and come and**

**Raise your glass!**

**My glass is empty...that sucks!**

**So if you're too school for cool**

**And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)**

**You could choose to let it go**

**We can always, we can always**

**Party on our own...**

**So raise your**

**So raise your glass if you are wrong**

**In all the right ways**

**All my underdogs, we will never be, never be**

**Anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**

**So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways**

**All my underdogs, we will never be never be!**

**Anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**

**Won't you come on! and come on! and**

**Raise your glass**

**Just come on and come and**

**Raise your glass**

**Won't you come on! and come on! and**

**Raise your glass**

**For me**

**Just come on and come and**

**Raise your glass**

**...for me **

Everyone cheered and clapped. After glee Mike, Chris, and Matt were walking around before Matt stopped the two.

"Ok Rutherford whats up" Mike asked


End file.
